wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Irish Stew
Irish Stew is a Wiggles song from the album: Rock & Roll Preschool and the video Wiggle Town. Irishman Tom McGlynn wrote this song. Musicians/Vocals * Main Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitars/Mandolin: Anthony Field * Drums: Jae Nelson * Bass: Alex Keller * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Piano/Organ: Lachlan Gillespie Lyrics Lachy: One fine day after working hard I was walking home from my Da's farmyard With a rumble in me belly skipping one, two, three Wondering what my ma had awaiting me I asked me ma, "What's in that pot?" Emma: "Ah, son" Lachy: She said Emma: "There's an awful lot It's a recipe your grandma gave to me As we danced to the song of the one, two, three 'Tis Irish stew, oh Irish stew Just boil in the pot and it's good for you It's filled with everything you need" Lachy: As she danced to the song of the one, two, three Wiggles: Oh Irish stew, oh Irish stew Just boil in the pot and it's good for you Not a devil of a bit that you cannot do When you've got a belly full of Irish stew (Whistling during instrumental break) Lachy: The very next day that I awoke I'd a skip in me step and a song in me throat I said to me ma "How can this be be?" Emma: "I'll tell you son with a one, two, three It's a boiling in the pot, when you mix it up a lot That gives you the strength that you have not got Puts the goodness in your body and the dance in your shoe And gives you all the strength for a boy like you" Lachy: (scat singing) Emma: Have it for your lunch and have it for your tea You'll skip down the road singing 'diddle-ee-dee' With a tra-la-la, skipping one, two, three It'll keep you strong, as a boy should be (Whistling during instrumental break) Lachy: Now I thank me ma in every way For making me the man that I am today She fed me with that magic brew The bubbling of the pot of the Irish stew Wiggles: 'Tis Irish stew, oh Irish stew Just boil in the pot and it's good for you It's filled with everything you need Lachy: As she danced to the song of the one, two, three Emma: With a tra-la-la, skipping one, two, three It'll keep you strong, as a boy should be (Whistling) Lachy: Now I thank me ma in every way For making me the man that I am today She fed me with that magic brew The bubbling of the pot of the Irish stew Wiggles: Oh Irish stew, oh Irish stew Just boil in the pot and it's good for you Not a devil of a bit that you cannot do When you've got a belly full of Irish stew Gallery IrishStew-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy and Emma Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Rock and Roll Preschool songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lemma songs Category:Duet songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:British songs Category:Food Songs